


Lullaby of Dreams

by oldenuf2nb, sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: When Draco has a rough day with the baby, Harry knows just how to make it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratesmile331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesmile331/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to our dear friend, piratesmile331

With a whoosh the green light faded as the Floo closed, and Healer Harry Potter stood on the hearth, looking around his usually spotless sitting room. Not so spotless right now, however, and each thing out of place told a story. There were two empty baby bottles on an end table, several small receiving blankets draped over the arm of a very expensive armchair, a stack of magazines and newspapers spilling over the matching footstool. The light in the kitchen flooded over the granite countertop separating the spaces, picking up a trail of small clothes on the dark hardwood floors. The large flat-screen TV was on above the fireplace, its sound muted, and Harry crossed to the chair, picking up the remote to turn it off before grabbing the messy stack of paper off of the footstool and idly straightening it as he walked toward the kitchen. A can of formula was on the counter with the lid still off, and the cupboard door was open, but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention. His eyes moved over the long, lean frame of the man who sat draped over one of their kitchen chairs at their small table, from the wild tousle of his white blond hair to the surprisingly sooty lashes that lay against his pale cheeks. An infant was cradled protectively in the crook of Draco's arm, a dummy moving in his little mouth as he sucked on it, and his bright eyes moved to Harry.

"Hello there, my little man," Harry murmured. He laid the papers and magazine on the counter as he passed it.

The baby shifted, little fists lifting and Draco tightened his grip, his eyes shooting open. He looked down at the baby then up to find Harry standing over him. 

"Rough evening?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, gray eyes rolling closed again. "Teeth."

"Yeah." Harry gently lifted the little boy from his father's arms. "You giving your Da a rough time, sir? Let me see." He pulled the dummy from the baby's little mouth and a crease instantly formed between his tiny, elegantly arched brows. "Aww, now don't do that, James. Just…" He lifted the baby's top lip, grimacing a bit at the swollen red gums, his own brow arching when he saw a small brilliant white spot just under the little bow of his heart-shaped lips. "Ah ha." Harry rubbed his thumb over the spot and felt the sharp edge. "I do believe …" He bent his knees so Draco could see. "Look what we have here."

Draco straightened and leaned closer, a relieved smile spreading over his tired face. "Oh, thank Mordred." The baby gave him a gummy smile, his gray eyes blinking before his lashes began to flutter closed. "And of course, now he's sleepy." He sounded irritated, but Harry knew he wasn't, not really.

"You did the hard work. All day, I get the feeling." 

Draco ran his long fingers through his messy hair. "He started screaming almost from the moment you left."

"Making teeth is a rough business." A sigh shuddered through the little body and the baby went limp in Harry's arms, finally giving in to sleep. "Why don't I go put him down?"

Draco nodded, seeming to just notice a white stain on the front of his dark blue jumper. "Oh, yuck. Who knew such a little person could excrete such an obnoxious substance." He pulled the wool up near his nose and grimaced. "Disgusting."

Harry grinned. "Go take a bath. I'll take care of him."

Draco pushed back the chair and stood wearily but when he started to turn away Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm. Draco gave him a quizzical look before Harry pulled him closer, placing a slow, gentle kiss on his lips. Draco leaned against him for a moment, careful not to put his weight on the baby. When their lips parted, Draco looked into Harry's eyes. 

"I don't know whether to be grateful you still want to touch me," Draco said, "or disgusted that you'd get anywhere near me."

"Go with your first instincts."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned away, and Harry smiled, following him down the hallway. As Draco headed straight for the master en suite, Harry detoured into the large nursery across the hall. 

Painted in mint green and lemon yellow, the room was perhaps Harry's favorite in the house. It had thick, soft hand tied rugs in a rainbow of pastels on the floor and trees, shrubs and woodland creatures cavorted across two of the four walls. The murals were charmed to follow the hours of the day and right now the bunnies and baby deer were asleep, while a wide awake barn owl blinked at Harry from a branch high in the trees.

"Ah, he's finally asleep," the owl whispered in a deep voice. Harry nodded as he laid the limp little body in the crib. "He gave his other Dad a run for it today."

"So I gather," Harry replied softly, bending to pick up some small plush toys from the floor. "Practicing his Chaser skills, I see." He tossed them in an open toy box.

"With his lineage?" The owl scoffed. "That one will be a Seeker." 

Harry gave him a smile, then looked at a fairy sitting cross-legged on the top of a white dresser near the door. "Softly tonight, please."

She nodded and flew to the rail of the crib. She looked down fondly and began to hum a lullaby in a sweet, high voice. 

Harry cast their usual charms that shielded the room from noise, while allowing them to hear if James was fussy, then left the door open as he left the room. He could hear the shower running and wondered if Draco was just too tired for a bath as he walked back into the front room, slipping out of his green Healers robe to hang it near their front door. Quickly and efficiently he put the room to rights, then did the same in the kitchen. He had just stepped into the bedroom when the door to the en suite opened and richly scented steam rolled into the room. 

Harry paused to watch Draco as he entered the room, skin flushed from the heat of the shower. He had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and was rubbing his hair with another. Harry stared appreciatively at a drop of water as it fell from Draco's head and ran down his husband's damp torso. Ten years together, and the man could still take his breath away. 

"Maybe I should have left the straightening up for later and joined you in the shower," Harry said, leaning against the armoire near the bed.

"Have something in mind, do you?" Draco said playfully. 

Harry crossed the room and pulled Draco close, tugging at the towel. "May have a few ideas, if you're up to it."

Draco snorted a laugh, glancing down at his limp cock. "My being up to it… well, it looks like you have your work cut out for you, Potter."

"Never let it be said that I've backed down from a challenge, _Malfoy_!"

Draco stopped, sniffing Harry's shirt. "How is it that you've just ended a shift on the Ped's ward and you smell like….well, clean?"

Harry laughed. "You really don't want to know, but suffice it to say that a shower along with a complete change of clothes and Healer's robes was more than necessary before leaving."

"Sound like we had similar days," Draco chuckled, slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt. 

"Yes, but yours was so much more important," Harry said firmly. "You were making certain our son was comfortable. You have no idea how sexy I find that."

"You're an odd duck, Harry Potter," Draco said, sliding his cheek against Harry's. "I like that about you."

"I'd like it if you'd stop talking so much and kiss me," Harry replied, capturing Draco's mouth with his own. He nipped and teased at Draco's lower lip before sliding his tongue gently into Draco's mouth. 

Draco's hands slid up Harry's back and his fingers tangled in his thick hair as the kiss deepened. Leaning back and gasping slightly, Draco began to unbutton Harry's shirt. 

With a growl, Harry waved his hand and was suddenly naked. Draco gave a short, startled laugh. "In a bit of a hurry?"

"To show my husband just how much I love him, yes." Harry pulled Draco across the room and with practiced ease, picked Draco up and laid him on his back on their bed. Harry lifted a knee to the edge of the bed and crawled, almost predatorily, stopping when his body was hovering over his husband's. 

He kissed Draco's shoulder, before moving slowing towards his neck. He placed small, feather-light kisses on the pale skin of Draco's collarbone then nipped at the thick tendon down the side of his throat. 

Draco jumped. "That's going to leave a mark, you brute!" he protested mildly. 

"Oh no," Harry cried in mock horror. "Whatever will your husband say when he sees it?"

Draco's reply was lost in a gasp as Harry moved his mouth to Draco's nipple. He sucked hard and then blew across the damp, hard nub before repeating the entire process on the other side. At the same time, he ran his hand smoothly down Draco's abdomen to curl his fingers around Draco's semi-erect cock, running his thumb along the wet tip peeking out from its cowl of foreskin before sliding his hand up and down the hardening shaft. 

"Ah, this wasn't so very difficult," Harry teased, nibbling on Draco's ear, stroking the cock in his hand in a leisurely fashion. "I thought you said it was going to be a challenge."

"You do seem to have that effect on me," Draco admitted, lifting an arm to caress Harry's shoulder. "I've been known to make rather a fool of myself over you."

"Oh, never that." Harry licked his way down along Draco's muscular abdomen, pausing at his curly dark blond pubic hair. He inhaled deeply.

"Are you smelling my crotch, Potter?" Draco asked with a sly smile. "What kind of kink is that?"

"My own personal kink," Harry agreed, pressing Draco's long, pale legs apart. "My personal favorite place to sniff you," he bent Draco's leg at the knee, "is right here." He ran his nose along the tendon at the apex of his leg and thigh. "I can smell your body wash and your shampoo, but more than anything else, I smell you." He straightened long enough to pull one of the king sized pillows to the foot of the bed. "Lift." Draco sent him a wry smirk but lifted his arse from the bed long enough for Harry to double the pillow over and jam it beneath Draco's narrow hips. That brought any number of things into a much handier position, and Harry smiled, rubbing his nose along the length of Draco's thickening cock. "Such an elegant cock." Harry licked the side from tip to base, and as he pulled away he rolled Draco's foreskin back, licking around his dark pink head.

"Christ on a cracker," Draco said, squirming. "Do you plan to lick it like a lolli or… guh!" 

Harry swallowed him down from tip to base, his nose in Draco's pubs, his cock in the back of his throat. He moved back slowly then deep-throated him again, and Draco wriggled and fisted his fingers in the soft bedding. 

Harry set a slow pace to begin with, caressing the soft, pink sac holding Draco's balls with his hand as he went up and down on his cock. One of Draco's hands lifted to Harry's head, spearing his fingers into his thick black hair, not directing, more hanging on for whatever his husband had planned. After a few minutes Harry lifted away, taking up the rhythm with his hand. 

"Lube, babe." Harry said. Draco lifted his head.

"What?"

Harry grinned. "The lube. It's in my drawer."

"I know where it is." Draco sounded peevish but Harry knew Draco'd just been lost in what Harry was doing, and trying to move was surprisingly difficult. Draco flailed a bit, but managed to get the drawer open and the bottle of lube shoved into Harry's hand. Harry took long enough to get his fingers good and lubricated, then he was opening his mouth and his throat, lowering himself down over Draco's hard cock. At the same time he circled Draco's tight hole with a finger, then pressed it slowly inside.

The restless, needy sounds that Draco was making went straight to Harry's cock, and it rose hard from its nest of black curls. He went as slow as he could, stretching Draco with care, but it was with enormous relief that he heard Draco order him to 'just fuck him already'. He took his prick in his hand, poured more lube on it and massaged it over the head and up his length, then lined himself up, lifting Draco's legs onto his shoulders. 

"I love you," Harry said, bending to kiss Draco. He felt Draco's mouth open beneath his as he pressed slowly inside his tight heat. 

"I uh…oh fuck," Draco muttered as Harry began to move inside of him, slowly going as deep as he could before pulling back again. One of Draco's hands was back in his hair, the other curling around Harry's neck, gripping hard. "Faster," he gasped and Harry followed his instructions, speeding his tempo. Draco reached for his cock, wrapping his fingers around it, and Harry timed his thrusts to the speed with which Draco jerked his hand. 

It didn't take long. Draco's hand was a blur on his prick and Harry was holding him nearly bent double, ramming his cock into Draco's arse. The bed was squeaking and the headboard was bouncing against the wall, and Harry changed his angle, pulling a high pitched, restless whine from his husband's chest. 

Harry held the position and within five hard thrusts Draco's back arched as he cried out, his come splashing up his chest and onto his chin. The way he squeezed down around Harry's cock set off his orgasm, too, and he thrust into him gracelessly, losing his rhythm and shaking as his muscles seized. Moments later he pulled out and lay Draco's twitching legs on the bed then collapsing at his side. Before allowing himself to relax Harry cast a wandless cleaning spell combined with a warming charm on both of them, and Draco sighed.

"You're so good at that," Draco said, rolling onto his stomach. 

Harry stretched out next to his limp spouse with a pleased smile on his face, his body replete as well. "Which?"

Draco shot him an indulgent look." At the risk of inflating your ego… both." 

Harry smiled. It had been a while and if he did say so himself, he hadn't lost his touch. 

"I can hear you gloating from here," Draco said, his voice muffled in his pillow. "It's extremely unattractive."

"You enjoyed yourself."

"I didn't say that I didn't."

Harry ran his hand down the beautiful curve of Draco's spine. Even after a spectacular orgasm, he wasn't tired of touching Draco's smooth, fair skin. "I just wanted to take care of you tonight."

Draco rolled to face him, catching Harry's hand and pulling it to his lips. Even as he pressed a kiss to Harry's palm, he could see the self-satisfied smile on his spouse's mouth. "Mission accomplished."

A high, thin wail drifted through the open door, and Draco looked over his shoulder. "Duty calls." He started to roll away and Harry gripped his hand, stopping him. One of Draco's brows arched.

"You stay here. I'll take care of him."

Draco relaxed into his pillow with a grateful sigh. "That may be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me."

Harry chuckled as he rolled from bed and slipped on the robe that was draped over the chaise at the foot of the bed, right where he'd left it that morning. He tied it at his waist as he headed for the door. 

"Bring him back with you?" 

Draco's voice was soft, almost tentative, which made Harry pause.

"What?" he teased. "We're going to ignore 'Molly Weasley's Guide to Proper Parenting' wherein she advises never to bring baby into your bed?"

Draco snorted. "We are. Whenever our son needs us." Draco lifted his head and punched his pillow, looking over at his husband. "He doesn't feel good. I'm sure he needs a cuddle."

Harry nodded, fighting the urge to grin. "I'm sure he does." He turned away when the baby's cries picked up volume, letting his smile spread. "I'm coming, buddy."

"And don't laugh at me," Draco huffed behind him.

Harry's heart warmed, filled with so much love for the hardheaded, soft hearted, snarky man behind him that it was hard to contain. "Love, I wouldn't dream of it."

Finis


End file.
